Be Careful What You Wish For
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: When Bella's and Rikki's powers collide,and a shorting star passes over their entire world changed after a heated argument,only minutes before Bella wishes for Rikki to never be born,whilst Rikki wishes for Bella to of never came to Gold Coast. Suddenly, everything is different and nobody remembers them. Is it possible to get the world right again,when nobody remembers the old one?
1. The Wish

**A.N:****You voted for it so here it is.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own h2o nor do I receive any prophet from writing these stories.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

"I so beat you. Maybe just maybe one day you could live up to my standards for a decent race!" I taunted, joking.

Myself along side Bella, was having a race and not to brag, but I wiped the bubbles out of her. Just doing all this reminded me of what me and Emma used to do. Emma was a good component, though at times out banter could get a little too much. Bella is my new Emma now. I am not trying to replace Emma, I did love her, though Bella is just as worthy as Emma for a race . I may be a bit fiery at times, yet at heart I do have some emotions. At times...

"In your dreams! Rikki I been a mermaid since I was nine, don't you think I know more about swimming than you? That means I have the advantage. Just face it, I can't live up to your standards for a decent race. I top your standards and give you more than a decent race," Bella raised her hands in victory.

Bella is a lovely friend. Sweet,funny,bubbly,outdoorsy type of girl, fantastic singer elegant, graceful, poised, polite, nice, beautiful, stunning, talented, musical, smart, stylish, relatable, easy going and a boy magnet. Even though she has those qualities, Bella is quite competitive too (that is a tiny flaw of hers) when it comes to competitions especially singing ones. I would never admit what I think of her. I have this tough girl reputation and changing my personality could effect a my life hugely.

I usually am not one to express my feelings on my friends or anybody, despite how happy I seem with myself, last month my dad was diagnosed with cancer, he died last week. I feel awful now, but it does make me appreciate the people around me more. I am living alone, I am hiding it from my friends, I wouldn't want them worrying about me the only upside is I matured from all of this. Learnt how you should live every day like it is your last, because it might be.

"Yeah right!" I scoffed at the thought of me losing.

"Yeah I am right!" Bella twisted my words around.

"I never admit defeat!" I told her.

"Rematch on the way back then," Bella declared.

It was on. I would show her!

"It is on. Not just yet I want to stay in here a little longer. Anyway how are you and Will doing?" I question changing the subject.

After the moon pool was destroyed, a month or so later Lewis decided to some test, which could help in conclude away to restore it. Even though he knows magic and science don't mix, in this case it was just the case of have a go. When he went to explore (we refused to go, because of memories) he returned a few minutes later with good news-it magically restored.

"Great actually. What about you and Zane? Is he still begging for your affection?" Bella teased.

"Yes. He even offered me twelve times what I get payed at my new job at the magazine place just to go to the café again, not work there just be there!" I replied.

Since leaving the café and my dad's death, I needed to pick up the pieces which was left behind meaning I needed a job. After searching for a while, I found a job paying a comfy salary, which should provide enough money for essentials. I work at a magazine place and don't do too much just get their drinks, fix the printers and such. The odd time I will pitch in some ideas for articles. Hopeful if my article I gave to the boss to look at is good enough, I will become a reporter and earn a better salary.

"Wow that is a lot of money. You said no I guess. You should just give him another chance been begging for five years now!" Bella advised me.

"That is right. So have you and Will been out lately? I guess so if you are doing as good as you say," I just tried to make general conversation.

"Yes. We went to this fancy new Italian place called Rico's. I had some pasta and it was heaven. Will had pasta too. Being himself, he knocked the bowl over and it landed on a waitress. It was pretty embarrassing, but he meant well," Bella said smiling to me.

Her and Will have the perfect relationship, if only I could have that. Will and Bella are honestly the perfect couple. They was voted that in high school actually. If I think about it they lasted a lot longer than I thought. After all, the gang are all now 22. I bet Will soon will propose to Bella. Lewis decided he is popping the question to Cleo soon. He is taking her out for a dinner tomorrow, I assume he wil do it then. Of course Don wants his baby a bit longer, Don insisted for Cleo to wait at least till she was 25. Time does fly. If only I had a dad, who could protect me, or at least a boy. I might try the online dating thing. If worse comes to worse, I will have Nate there. As much as it would make me puke, I am 22 and haven't dated since Zane.

"Well Will can be clumsy, mistake prone and a bit oblivious to what he is doing. You know we all have a flaws and they are some of Will's more obvious ones. Good for you taking him on flaws on all. After all you had a few other options," I commented with a hint of spite.

Maybe it came out the wrong way. I was trying to make general chit tone might of been a bit spiteful. It was just my opinion. I might of been a bit blunt, but that is me. I may of matured, yet old habits do usually find their way back. I matured a bit, other than that I am the same 17 year old Rikki. Maybe I should elaborate more on what I said. To clear things up.

"Excuse me? I am sorry if we can't bag the perfect life of living in a TRAILOR!" Bella angrily shouted.

That hurt. If only she knew what happened to my dad. I might of been to harsh, but she hit it where it hurt. My comment just came out the wrong way, but I am sick of living alone. I understand why Bella was angry I called her boyfriend. She just never gave me time to apologise. After what she said, it means it time for me to fight back. No apology now. It is too late.

"Shut up! I am sorry if some of us suffer. You know what? I _wish_ you would of still lived in Ireland and never came to Gold Coast!" I screamed back.

"You started on Will. Don't mess with me Rikki. There is lot you don't know about me and my past boyfriends, life in Ireland, life as a child and lots more. Do you ever think everything is always perfect in my life, because it isn't! Just don't touch sensitive points in my past such as boyfriends. You know what? I _wish_ you never existed. I _wish_ you was never born!" Bella cried back at me.  


I was furious now. It seems Bella kept a lot of secrets from us all. I may of kept a tiny one about my dad. I had my reasons though. Did she? I bet not. I was being as nice as possible with my comment revolving around Will. She thinks I don't have problems like she does. I had it now! I snapped!

Slowly, I scrunched my hand into a tight fist and aimed it around where she was floating. The water bubbled and a few yelps could be heard. Bella was ready though and she too twisted her hand into the strange position she does. Suddenly, I was a popsicle around me she jellied the water, then solidified it. Power war time. It was on.

"I wish wish you was never born!" Bella chanted. Throwing some jelly at me.

By this point I heated myself out of the popsicle.

"I wish_ wish_ you never came to Gold Coast!" I copied Bella's actions, but with my power.

Throwing a fire tentacle at her (I learned to shape my powers into different forms) counter acted her jelly tentacle aimed at me. As our powers collided, we chanted our wishes in unison. As doing so, a shooting star flew above the moon pool hole.

After that experience, we both swam away into different directions. Though, suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw Bella dissolve into thin air. A few seconds later, so did I. My body became a couple of pixels, then faded away.

_Oh how much we would regret out actions later. If we actually still knew each other. If we remembered doing them that is..._

**A.N:Review please. What do you think?Also, Tale of Tails readers I will update soon. Check my profile weekly for any update dates or any sneak peaks or more info. I am also looking for a beta, because I am bad at commas.**


	2. Shooting Stars and The New Coast

**A.N: Well guys thanks so much for all the feedback. I got a review, a favourite, three follows and the most views I ever got on my story. Every bit of support means the world to me. Also, the characters will be a bit OOC due to the fact Rikki basically made them who they were before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O:Just Add Water nor due I receive any profit by writing these stories.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

I was in a room, which had blank black walls, and it seems the room was almost never ending. Overall the room was very spacious, with gold and silver objects spaced around the room. Golden drapes hung from the wall, sliver lights hung from the ceiling, the view had a space theme to it, a giant star shaped lamp dangled down and more space themed ornaments were dotted around the room.

"Where I am I? I deserve to know!" I demanded an answer, despite nobody being in the room.

"You are in the next galaxy," A girl appeared in a puff of turquoise smoke.

The girl must have only been 15 or 16. She had long blonde hair with braid wrapping around her head, the girl had a long sliver like toga wrapped around her body, which had gold embroidery on it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I cried in shock.

"I am Nova and I am a shooting star. Every hundred years I am aloud to choose three people and grant their wishes. You and Bella were the ones I chose along with a man from Gold Coast. Bella wished you were never born and you aren't, whilst Bella is in Ireland," Nova explained.

I was in utter shock. Nobody knew who I was. I was out of existence. Bella was gone in Ireland. I never actually meant the wish. It was in the moment; I'd felt hurt but never really wanted any of this to happen. There must be a way to fix this disaster. I can just think about all the chaos, which will happen.

"Put me back on Earth. I never meant it!" I screamed.

"I can't. There is no way to get the old reality back. Only the great ancients do that and you must be proved worthy or you need somebody to wish something along the lines of the world being how it was with you in it, but for that somebody must remember you. Then, you need to get Bella to take back the wish too. That is extremely unlikely," Nova spoke shamefully.

How could I do that? I am sure Gold Coast isn't too different without me, I just need to slightly alter the new reality and somehow re-embed the memories, which I shared with my friends, back into their brains. How hard could that be? I thought. "Nova, show me how it is without me." I stated.

"It will drain most of my power, but it is the least I could do. I just am still in star school and am not good with telling apart heartfelt wishes and wishes wished out of anger," Nova twisted her hands into strange positions as she apologized.

A navy colored vortex formed before my eyes, once completely formed Nova strolled through, so I assumed I should follow. After a few minutes of traveling through the vortex, I arrived in Gold Coast. Luckily, everything seemed normal...or so I thought.

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Done!" I exhaled exhausted.

I just finished my final lap with my swim team; I am the team captain at the university I attend. After all, I got pretty good in high school my best friend-Cleo Setori used to assist me in training. People would call us inseparable it was just our little trio of friends, which included me obviously, Cleo and a boy called Lewis McCartney.

Lewis is now in the process of learning to become a marine biologist, he is married to Charlotte Watsford, who is pregnant. Lewis is a sweet smart boy, but needs to take a few more risks. He always plays it safe; at times, though he takes being 'safe' to a whole another level. Lewis hasn't changed much since he was four, now he is twenty-three (just turned). There isn't much to Lewis.

Charlotte is twenty-two and working at the local café (Miriam's café), because she wants to be there for her baby at home when it is born, she only took a small part time job. I always thought Cleo and Lewis would get together, but nobody gave them that push they needed. So, Charlotte made her move and by twenty-one wedding bells was ringing. I was the maid of honor. Charlotte is a nice girl, but nothing compared to Cleo. If only somebody pushed Lewis to make a move on Cleo.

"So, how did I do?" I snapped out of my thoughts and asked my fellow teammate for my time.

"Look for yourself. It is a personal best of yours! You will take us to the nationals Emma. You are always...perfect!" Avery complimented, whilst showing me my time.

"Thanks. Though, this school is always beaten by the same university. It's really prestigious and apparently one of the best in Australia. Plus, the school's got Miriam Kent! She used to go my school and she was pretty fast, but joining the swim team would ruin her 'reputation' , she said so herself." I recalled.

Miriam Kent is also twenty-two and has a little girl called Arianna, age five (soon to be six). The father is Zane Bennett, despite not wanting a child. Before that people would say they were the ultimate couple. That opinion changed after Miriam was sixteen and pregnant, to make it worse, she cheated on Zane while pregnant. He broke of their relationship immediately with Miriam, left with a poor little girl living in a tiny apartment after losing all her money. Miriam doesn't even have a job anymore after Zane fired her from the café they shared.

Zane Bennett is twenty-three, owner of Miriam's café with a three year old child living with his ex. Zane is probably the most selfish man ever, Zane is a millionaire while is daughter is living badly. To sum him up, he is a bad boy, an idiot, a jerk, horrible, heartless and plain mean. Thinking he was perfect, Zane thought he didn't need to expand his education and never went college or anything. People say that Zane was amazing, because he was this popular millionaire, but I am sure some girl could have changed him around. He never found the right one though

"Emma you are some kind of secret weapon. I wonder if you're a fish at times," Avery joked.

"I wish I was. We could wipe the floor with that other team!" I commented.

Sometimes I imagine myself as a mermaid, swimming through the ocean, doing whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. I always craved adventure. In fact, back when I was sixteen I had the chance to travel around the world, but turned it down due to wanting to stay in Gold Coast. It took so much convincing, my phone, TV and laptop for a month but in the end my family never went.

"I suppose you wouldn't be on the team if you were a mermaid. You would have to hide it. You would have to quit and develop a sudden fear of water," Avery pointed out.

"Yes, but you can't deny how you would feel. You would live in Atlantis or somewhere. Just think of that thrill!" I noted down.

I would probably get dissected if I was a mermaid. Then again, I bet mermaids would have powers like siren singing. Maybe even powers over water like ice! It is a bit farfetched I guess,mermaids, then again anything is possible.

"Cut out the nonsense now. We need to do our finishing laps for the day before going back to our dorms. Mermaids are fiction. We need you to not become a mermaid or we will never win the nationals!" Avery snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You know what they say: they all live happily ever after, or is it never ,or is that a film?" I wondered.

At times I can be a bit of dumb blonde. People always thought I was this confident girl, who is extremely brainy, but I am not. At seventeen, I got involved in the popular crowd. By then, Cleo didn't want anything to do with me, so I was steered the wrong way. Nobody would cover for me after I threw a wild party. Well I was grounded for eternity literally. Anyway hanging round with those girls, make you lose a few brain cells.

"Such a dumb blonde, at times. Now remember no mermaid nonsense," Avery commented jumping into the pool.

Avery knows when I think about something, I will not let it go. I'm very determined in a way, but sometimes that is bad sometimes it is good. In a good case, it would be when taking part in a swimming competition. It helps me concentrate my focus on the goal

"Shut up! Just think of the mermaid life. That could have been what I needed to keep me and my high school best friend Cleo together. She used to be scared of water," I told her.

Cleo was now twenty-three, engaged to a man called Ryan who specializes in rock formations. Cleo finished university; I have a longer course than her. Cleo now works as a second grade teacher and she is currently hoping to have a baby. I haven't exactly stayed in touch with Cleo after a massive fight revolving around not spending enough time with each other and me never taking risks. After I did, Cleo went crazy saying I shouldn't have gone with Miriam, then we split.

"I am your best friend now! Now hop in 'mermaid'! " Avery teased me.

I jumped in the pool and finished off my final laps. University is the time of everybody's life for sure, the social along with the learning aspect. If only I could have shared it with my old high school friends. I don't know what went wrong; it was like something was missing. There was somebody else who should be with us, but isn't.

**A.N: Review please! Anyway, this was a little chap just to explain what life is like without Rikki. Plus, a massive thanks to my beta- Her Royal Crayness.**

**So is Emma onto remembering the 'old' world?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Who is this Nova girl? Can she be trusted?**


End file.
